


Doglover's Boyfriend starts purring, more news at 10

by nevergonnagiveyouup



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AND GAY, Domestic, Fluffy, Juubito, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, he purrs, hes also dumb, i forgot to rlly metion it but theyre like 20ish fyi lmao, wrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergonnagiveyouup/pseuds/nevergonnagiveyouup
Summary: Kakashi has the big gay for his purring boyfriend.





	Doglover's Boyfriend starts purring, more news at 10

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this piece is part of the 2019 Kakaobi week, the prompt I chose was "juubito" the other prompt was Rin, she's mentioned but not really an active character in the story, so i didn't tag her

They purred. His boyfriend had just purred. Despite the oddity of the statement, Kakashi was quite used to his boyfriend having something new off about him every now and then. Being a jinchuriki had taken a physical toll on him, giving him overall pristine white coloring and scales on one half of his body. A cape and spikes protruding from his collar bone. The horns protruding from his head had been the first thing to show up, almost only a week after he had a tailed beast sealed inside him.

He wasn’t a true carrier, he only had half the beast’s chakra, only it’s Yang, Rin had the Yin. The odd seals made Kushina nervous, even more so as they had been placed by foreign nin. Rin’s mental control had been weakened, often times being overcome by the beast in times of distress. Although it had saved her and other’s lives it was intrusive and left Rin feeling lost for days. Even though he relationship with the beast was good she still fell prey to it unintentionally.

Obito’s half had little to no influence on his thoughts or control, his appearance was affected instead. Even affecting some habits and other traits. He adored nature. He would spend hours outside, Kakashi could remember the shock and awe on his face when he saw Yamato make a tree. He also had an obsession with the moon, with heavily affected his sleeping schedule, at least he had better night vision than the average shinobi.

As Kakashi spooned his boyfriend he felt a small vibration on his chest, Obito wasn’t completely asleep but Kakashi heard the rumble from his throat as they dozed. Kakashi stared at the wall and counted to ten before asking,

“Are you purring?” Obito roused at the noise and made a noise that reminded Kakashi heavily of a cat,

“Mrrrmph?” Brilliant response Kakashi thought sarcastically, if anything his purring, if that was the proper term, was louder. Kakashi tried to think of why on Earth’s name the tailed beast would be able to make Obito purr, but over the years Kakashi learned it was best to not question these types of things. Obito rubbed his eyes and peered at Kakashi after shifting to face him. He sleepily asked him,

“Mm, what’s up?” the vibrations were going at a relaxing steady pace, Obito seemed oblivious to his own predicament. At least it wasn’t hurting him, only his stealth abilities. Kakashi decided to try to maintain the peace, 

“Mm nothing babe.... We should visit Kushina sometime,” Kushina had been a a priceless mentor in helping Rin and Obito master their tailed beast. From what Kakashi could gleam from their various complaining their tailed beast had the personality of an old grumpy man but with a soft spot sometimes. Kushina's had been more a hot head but was overall friendly and competitive. It seemed Kushina and her beast merged better together than Obito and Rin but they couldn’t quite change it now. Obito’s complaining had been a standard, Rin sometimes had knowledge beyond her years, that she had no reason to know. The fact that their seals were semi mangled and smeared didn’t put anyone at ease. They had a harder time controlling the beast than others, but at least it was only half of the beast for each.

If it had been firey and full of determination like the nine tails the story might of been different but their beast seemed content to stay in one place and grumble and complain. Not the ideal, but Kakashi would take it, especially if his boyfriend kept the adorable purring habit. Kushina was gonna get a kick out of though. Minato would coo and Rin would chuckle, hurting Obito’s fragile ego. It was the wee earlier hours of the morning, no matter how much their former senseis loved them, if they woke them up on purpose at this time they would be exiled. So Kakashi was content to cuddle with Obito for a few more hours. 

When he woke again he was alone in the bed and the clock on their bedside table told him it was nine. Kakashi heard water running, Obito taking his morning shower. Kakashi left the bed during his expedition for breakfast. He decided on the quick and easy toast, he heard Obito leave the bathroom and yell from somewhere in their bedroom,

“Make me some too!” Kakashi put more slices in the toaster and put the settings to Obito’s awful preference of basically ash just in time for his perfect golden slices to pop out. He yelled out,

“Strawberry or grape jelly?” the muffled response came back as strawberry. For the sake of convenience Kakashi did the same for his toast. Eventually Obito ventured into the kitchen wearing the jounin uniform without the vest or weapons pouches and with damp hair. Kakashi munched silence as Obito thanked him and asked,

“Did you have a rough night last night or something? Kakashi smirked,

“I had a nice reality instead,” he continued when he saw Obito look of pure confusion, he even titled his head, “ You purr,” Kakashi stated,

“I do not!” he denied vehemently.

“Do too,”

“Do not!” 

Kakashi laughed at this flustered boyfriend and tried to tickle under his chin to see if he were like a cat, only to be swatted away. Obito grumbled and told him to stop trying to trick him. Obito’s developments over the years had were a perfect thing to tease him about, mainly over things he predicted Obito would do or have happened to him. Kakashi was still convinced he would grow wings at this some point. Kakashi reminded Obito while they were in the middle of accusing Kakashi of being a lying bastard that they should see Kushina. 

They grumbled and went towards the bedroom to grab their vest. Kakashi followed and antagonized him the entirety of the short walk to it,

“You were totally purring,”

‘Was totally not purring,”

“It was cute,”

“It didn’t happen,” Kakashi couldn’t wait for Obito to realize how wrong he was, he was going to be pissed, but in a cute way. Kakashi changed and only put on two weapon pouches for the day, Obito looked at him head to toe noting their matching outfits,

“Well, one of us has to change,” Kakashi snorted and hopped out the window that Obito begrudgingly followed after him and slammed the window behind him. Kakashi's competitive streak rose to the surface,

“Wanna race?” Obito didn’t even agree, just started to count down from three. Kakashi won.

Minato opened the door to see his two students sweaty and out of breath and he welcomed them in. They greeted him and his wife with a good morning, Kushina made a comment under her breath about why they were both tired so early in the day that made Kakashi flush. Minato smiled warmly and asked,

“What’s with such a sudden visit?” They weren't hurt or didn’t appear to be hurt in the very least.

“Maa can’t your students visit their favorite senseis out of fondness?” Kushina snorted and gave them a look. Kakashi glanced at Obito before blurting out,

“Obito can purr,” Kushina eyes widened and her eyebrows raised before she burst out laughing in her poor student's face. Minato cooed,

“Aww that’s adorable!” after letting them torture Obito who was denying such accusations, Kakashi tried to save him a little

“He really did purr, I think it could affect his performance on missions,” the duo seemed to become slightly more professional at this statement but couldn’t help but tease the responsive victim. Kushina asked,

“Kakashi were you really so concerned over it that you dragged him here?” Kakashi slumped in embarrassment, and Obito grumbled about Kakashi lying. Minato watched his silver haired student start to shut down after being called out.

“Well,” Minato starter gather the crowd’s attention, “while you’re here why don't we catch up?” Kakashi looked pleased to no longer be the object of humiliation and Obito looks genuinely happy to spend time with their senseis. Although Kushina was never officially assigned to be their sensei without her Obito and Rin might of destroyed their village on accident at some point. Kushina wasn’t permitted to go on missions, especially with Obito and Rin. All three of the village's tailed beasts alone in enemy territory was basically asking to be kidnapped. Rin and Obito had barely gotten permission, despite their instability with their beasts, mainly due to their sensei being the Hokage but it was still close.

Minato left the trio alone, to make tea, and Kushina immediately went to lovingly mock Obito,

“Purring?” her voice gaining a pitch in amusement,

“Shut up!” he glared stubbornly at the traitors,

“It was really cute,” Kakashi unhelpfully supplied and their sensei had the audacity to cackle at him. Obito stubbornly went to assist Minato, and escape the harassment. Kushina watched him go then spun on her heel to face the other one,

‘Did he really purr?” she asked excitedly, Kakashi had told them fake predicaments Obito had to get a rise out of him. Obito seemed to be denying this one rather strongly…

Kakashi lit up. He motioned frantically with his hands as he started to ramble,

‘Oh my god yes, it was so cute, he was all sleepy, he didn’t even realize he was doing it, I don't know how to make him do it again, and I-” Kushina put her hand up, Kakashi realized he was going off on a tangent and fumbled. Kushina didn’t fully believe him, but if it were true, gods it would be adorable. Obito had always been the cute one, Kakashi too serious, and Rin’s bouts of wisdom delivered from forgotten gods had put a damper on her cuteness rating. Minato called the duo from the entryway,

“Tea’s done!” Obito and Minato had already poured themselves tea by the time the others had taken a seat. Obito had seemed to calm down, thankfully he got calm as fast as he got angry. Kushina poured for Kakashi, and smirked. It was a joke that Kakashi was cursed; he could never successfully pour himself a cup of tea. He always spilled it somehow. So the group always made a big deal out of pouring it for him and he internally groaned. They chattered happily, telling mission stories and future plans,

“I was thinking about getting another ninken, maybe a dalmation,” Obito snorted,

“You are not getting another ninken,” the couple started to bicker, and Minato smiled fondly, happy for them, happy they found each other, happy they both survived so long. His mind wandered to other places while he ignored the duo until he interrupted,

“Oh I just remembered, we have have some cookies, I’ll get them” Minato was always trying to stuff them full of sweets. Kushina gasped in shock, not at her husband's habit of offering food, but Obito. He had burst out purring, just like a large cat. Kakashi had perked up and the huge grin he had was visible under the mask. Minato had halted in the middle of standing up and gave Obito a puzzled look. Obito smile fell from his face then his eyes widened and he made a sort of strangled sound and grabbed his throat like he was choking. 

“How cute!” Kushina screeched pinching his cheeks, Minato awwed, and Kakahs coyly laughed,

“I thought you were fucking with me!” Obito shouted at Kakashi, who shrugged. Minato abandoned his mission of getting sweets to coo even more at his poor student. By the time Obito managed to get Kushina to stop pinching his cheeks Minato had started instead. Kakashi watched the bright red blush start to cover Obito’s face, ears, and eventually neck. After an hour of teasing and 2 minutes of an actual conversation the couple left their sensei’s home to return to theirs. 

“Told you,” Obito walked faster to evade him, and when he caught up he was greeted by,

“You also told me I’d grow fangs so big they’d drag on the ground,” Obito spat, not truly angry. Kakashi apologized, not completely sincerely, but he did pity him a little for what it’s worth. When they entered the door Obito burst out purring once more, relieved to be home,

“Not a word,” Kakashi complied with the demand for now. Obito dramatically flopped on the couch and Kakashi decided to wait and see if Obito demanded his affection.

“Kakashi, come on,” there it is. Kakashi eye smiled and decided flopping on top of Obito was worth the resulting screech.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos, comments, and tell me if you find any spelling or grammar errors!


End file.
